The new scientist
by Fatih I
Summary: Bagaimana jika masa depan dibawa kemasa lalu. Apakah akan berakhir bagus? Atau malah akan membawa petaka?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : new destiny**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara Bukan punya saya

**"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

**"Naruto" Monster voice**

_'**Naruto' inner monster**_

"Naruto" humans talk

_'Naruto' humans inner_

**-Naruto- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Bagaimana jika masa depan dibawa kemasa lalu. Apakah akan berakhir bagus? Atau malah akan membawa petaka?

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa Di tengah gurun pasir. Terdapat sebuah rumah atau mini kastel yang terbuat dari batu berwarna kecokelatan. Di sebuah kamar, terdapat tiga sosok dewasa dan satu orang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri tepi kasur, satu orang yang terbaring lemah di kasur itu.

"Aku mohon Tabib! Selamatkan putraku!" Pinta seorang Pria berambut merah sambil mengguncang tubuh orang yang dipanggil tabib.

"hiks Tabib hiks Anakku bisa hiks sembuhkan?" Terlihat seorang wanita dewasa sedang menangis dan langsung memeluk orang yang sedang terbaring di kasur.

"Oni ... kenapa kamu tidur terus?" Sepertinya si gadis kecil belum memahami suasana yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya dan terus menatap orang yang ia sebut sebagai kakak itu.

" ... " Namun orang yang dipanggil Tabib hanya diam tak membuka suaranya.

"Tabib jawab aku!" Bentak si Pria berambut merah sambil mengguncang kedua bahu si Tabib.

"A-arashi-kun hiks," Ucap Wanita itu mencoba memenangkan si Pra yang bernama Arashi.

**Tap tap tap**

**Sreekk**

Tiba-tiba si Tabib melepaskan kedua tangan yang ada di pundaknya dan perlahan melangkah mendekati kasur. Sesampainya di kasur itu, Ia langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi badan sang pemuda.

**Degggg**

Arashi langsung membuang pandangannya tak kuat melihat pandangan yang sangat menyayat hatinya. Berbeda dengan Arashi, si perempuan berambut merah langsung menutup mulutnya dan memandang kosong keadaan Putranya dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir semakin deras.

"Maaf ... keadaan Putra Anda sungguh sangat aneh, aku belum pernah melihat penyakit langka seperti ini, bahkan sihir dan ramuan penyembuh tidak berefek banyak baginya. Sepertinya Naruto-san dikutuk oleh ... dewa," Sesal sang Tabib sambil melihat seluruh tubuh Naruto yang sangat mengenaskan. Rambut merah pudar yang mulai rontok dengan anggota gerak yang hanya terlihat seperti tulang dibungkus oleh kulit. Wajah yang terlihat seperti seorang kakek-kakek yang sudah diujung masa senjanya, _'sungguh anak yang sangat malang padahal umurnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun.' _Batin sang Tabib menatap miris keadaan Naruto.

"T-tapi dia masih bisa sembuhkan! Benarkan Tabib, Anakku masih bisa sembuhkan, Hiks hiks," Perkataan Arashi yang terdengar semakin lirih. Sepertinya Arashi pun mulai putus asa saat sadar arti ucapan sang Tabib tentang kondisi Anaknya.

"Maafkan aku Arashi-san menurut perkiraanku, umur Naruto-san paling lama hanya sampai 1 minggu," Dan sang Tabib telah memberikan vonis tentang umur Naruto didunia ini sambil mulai membereskan peralatannya.

"T-t-TIDAK!" Jerit Wanita berambut merah mendengar perkataan sang Tabib.

**Bruuuggg**

"Mito!" Arashi langsung berlari menuju sang Istri yang kehilangan kesadarannya akibat mental yang tidak kuat mendengar nasib sang Anak.

" Kaa-chan! Hiks Kaa-chan hiks kenapa?" Tangis si bungsu melihat tiba-tiba si Ibunya (Mito) menjerit dan tergeletak kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tabib tolong periksa istriku!" dengan Panik Arashi mengangkat istrinya ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah," Sambil mengikuti Arashi dari belakang diikuti oleh Karin yang tetap menangis. Mereka semua lalu keluar dan meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya dikamar tersebut seorang diri.

.

.

**Skip time**

**Satu minggu kemudian**

**.**

**.**

**Clekkk**

Terlihat sebuah pintu yang dibuka dari luar oleh seseorang yang melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang sedang ditempati oleh sebuah tubuh yang terlihat seperti seorang kakek-kakek berukuran mini terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur.

"Sochi hiks Kaa-san mohon hiks sadarlah," Sambil mulai mengelus rambut putranya Mito mulai menangis.

"Kau tahu hiks. Kami merindukanmu hiks di sini," Lanjut sang Ibu sambil terus membelai rambut merah yang mulai kehilangan warnanya.

"Cepatlah hiks kembali," Ucap Mito sebelum mengecup kening putranya.

**Clekkk**

Terlihat dua orang sosok memasuki kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang kasih sayang seorang orang tua kepada anaknya.

"Maaf Nyonya Mito, biar saya periksa keadaan Anak Anda," Ucap sang Tabib sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang dan memulai memeriksa tubuh Naruto.

'_Semakin memburuk.'_ Batinnya setelah melihat kondisi tubuh Naruto yang semakin memprihatinkan.

"Tabib bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Anak saya bisa sembuhkan?" Tanya Mito dengan penuh harapan.

"Maa-"

**Duuaarrrr**

Sebelum ucapan sang Tabib selesai tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup kencang mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Ledakan apa itu!" Sambil berlari keluar Arashi diikuti oleh Mito dan Tabib ke asal suara ledakan tersebut. Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka langsung disuguhi sebuah kawah yang cukup besar dengan asap yang membumbung tinggi. Arashi yang terlihat paling penasaran perlahan-lahan mulai melangkah dan mendekati kawah tersebut.

"A-a-apa ini!" dengan suara terputus-putus yang cukup nyaring, Arashi melihat sebuah telur sebesar telur burung unta yang berwarna putih dan bercorak layaknya jilatan api berwarna biru tergeletak di samping sebuah batu kristal sebesar bola sepak yang mengeluarkan cahaya ungu terang di tengah kawah tersebut.

"Ada apa Arashi-kun?" tanya Mito sambil mendekati sang Suami. Tiba-tiba

**Whuuusss**

Kedua benda itu melayang memasuki rumah mengagetkan tiga pasang mata yang melihatnya. Pandangan mereka tiba-tiba tertuju pada jendela lantai atas atau lebih tepatnya adalah kamar dari Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan cahaya emas yang bersinar terang.

"Naruto!/Sochi!" Teriak kedua suami istri tersebut dan perlahan berlari masuk kembali di ikuti sang Tabib.

.

Di kamar Naruto sebelumnya...

.

**Sriiingggg**

**Wwuuuusssss**

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal berbentuk persegi delapan menghasilkan suara yang sangat bising, memancarkan cahaya kuning terang di atas tubuh Naruto dan menghembuskan angin yang sangat kencang ke arah tubuh Naruto. Perlahan namun pasti tubuh Naruto bercahaya keemasan dan rambut yang tadinya rontok mulai tumbuh dengan lebatnya. wajah yang tadinya keriput layaknya seorang lansia sekarang mulai kembali ke wajah anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun dan memperlihatkan wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang tadinya kurus kering sekarang mulai membuat tubuh itu perlahan terisi kembali layaknya anak yang sehat pada umumnya.

**Whuuusss**

Muncul sesosok tubuh transparan yang langsung jatuh dari dalam portal itu dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Membuat cahaya dari tubuh Naruto semakin bersinar sangat terang, dan

**Buuuummmm**

Sebuah shock wave kecil yang bersumber dari hasil ledakan tubuh itu menghasilkan hempasan angin kecil bersamaan dengan hilangnya portal dan cahaya ditubuh Naruto**.**

Hening tak ada lagi suara dalam ruangan itu. Meninggalkan kamar yang kosong yang agak berantakan dan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring layaknya sedang tidur.

**Braaakkkk**

Suara pintu yang didobrak oleh dua objek asing yang perlahan berhenti di atas tubuh Naruto.

**Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba batu berwarna ungu itu bersinar dan muncul sepasang rantai hitam pekat yang tumbuh dan mengitari leher Naruto. Terlihatlah sekarang sebuah kalung melingkar manis di leher Naruto dengan bandul berbentuk opal tidak sempurna berwarna ungu bening dan beberapa sulur hitam membelit kristal tersebut. Perlahan kedua buah bola mata yang tertutup itu bergerak-gerak dan mulai terbuka memperlihatkan kornea berwarna warna merah dan pupil hitam.

"Ugh di mana ini?" Terdengar suara yang sangat serak dari mulut Naruto sambil perlahan bangun dari posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ugh pusing," Seraya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut.

**Flashback Somewhere**

Terlihat suasana malam di sebuah kota metropolitan dengan beberapa kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang. Seorang pemuda berumur kurang lebih delapan belas tahun sedang menenteng kantong plastik yang berisi banyak makan. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam dan celana berwarna hitam panjang lengkap dengan sepatu sport warna hitam bergaris merah. Dikepala bersurai merah itu menggantung Headseet berwarna merah dengan bagian telinga berwarna hitam terpasang rapi ditelinganya. Terlihat kepala itu mengangguk-ngangguk mengikuti irama yang didengarnya.

**Sriiingggg**

Tanpa sadar sebuah lingkaran sihir berbentuk persegi delapan terbentuk tepat di jalan yang akan ia injak.

"Aaaa apa ini!" Teriaknya sambil mencoba meraih apa pun yang bisa menyelamatkannya saat dirinya menginjak masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

**Sriiingggg**

"..."

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengirimnya ke sana Doctor?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dan mengenakan setelan serba biru.

"Kita lihat saja Chapten... Kita lihat saja," ujar seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah merah tengah menatap tempat hilangnya portal itu.

Sementara itu...

"Tolong aku!" Dan tubuh itu terus melayang di sebuah tempat yang tidak jelas rupanya dengan warna-warna pelangi yang bergerak seolah aliran air.

"Sa-sakit!" Terlihat sebuah bayangan menyerupai tubuh itu keluar masuk beberapa kali hingga kemudian tubuh pemuda tersebut terkikis menyisakan bayangan yang menyerupai dirinya saja melayang bebas di tempat tersebut.

**Sriiingggg**

Dan lingkaran yang sama mulai menarik masuk sosok transparan tersebut masuk ke dalamnya.

**Flashback end**

'_Aku ingat sekarang,'_ Batin Naruto.

"Ugh!" _'I-ingatan siapa ini!'_ tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masuk ke dalam kepala Naruto secara paksa.

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba tempat Naruto yang tadi berada di sebuah kasur sekarang berganti menjadi tempat yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya kuning pucat yang tidak terlalu terang.

"Di-di mana ini?" Sambil mengobservasi tempat itu Naruto mulai melangkah ke sebuah pohon sakura besar dengan kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

"Selamat datang,"

**Sriiingggg**

Muncul cahaya yang sangat terang di hadapan Naruto dan mulai membentuk sosok manusia dengan tinggi seperti anak sepuluh tahunan.

**JRREEENGGGGG**

Jelaslah yang muncul adalah Naruto versi kecil lengkap dengan pakaian serba putih sedang menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum

"Siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Naruto versi kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku adalah pemilik tubuh yang sekarang kau tempati," ucap anak itu tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto versi dewasa yang kini menatap bingung dirinya.

" A-apa maksudmu? Tubuh yang kutempati?"

" Waktuku tidak banyak Naruto, hehehe lucu juga rasanya memanggil seseorang dengan namaku,"

" Dengarkan baik-baik, sekarang ini aku telah mati dan sekarang kau menempati tubuhku,"

"Sekarang tubuh itu adalah milikmu jadi gunakanlah dengan baik," Ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Kenapa tubuhku mulai memudar!" Ucapan Naruto terhenti setelah melihat tubuhnya yang mulai memudar

"Lain kali kita akan bertemu kembali. Dan saat itu tiba akan kujelaskan semuanya," Ucap Naruto kecil sebelum seluruh tubuh Naruto besar berubah menjadi cahaya kecil meninggalkan sosok Naruto kecil di bawah pohon sakura

"Tolong bawa takdir baru untuk keluarga kita dengan hadiah pemberian Dewa padamu,"

.

.

**Drap drap drap**

"Naruto!" Dan sang Ayah masuk kamar yang dimana keadaan pintu ruangan tersebut telah rusak parah. Tubuh sang Ayah mematung saat pandangannya melihat sang putra dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sedang menatap dirinya.

"Ada ap-" Perlahan wajah panik Mito terganti dengan wajah haru dan bahagia melihat sang putra menatap dirinya dengan keadaan tubuh yang terlihat sangat sehat. air mata Mito mengalir kembali dan mulai melangkah mendekati putranya.

"N-na-Naru hiks kau sudah sadar Nak?" Dengan perlahan tubuh Mito semakin mendekat pada ranjang itu.

"Ya aku-"

**Greeb peluk**

"Syukurlah Sochi hiks hiks," Tangis haru Mito sambil mendekap erat Naruto seolah-olah tidak akan pernah membiarkan sang putra lepas kembali.

"Maaf nyonya bolehkan aku periksa keadaan putra Anda?" Terdengar suara sang Tabib dari belakang tubuh Mito.

"Silakan Tabib," Sambil memberi ruang Mito perlahan mundur sejajar dengan suaminya yang berada tepat di belakang sang Tabib.

"I-i-ini tidak mungkin," Gumam sang Tabib melihat keadaan Naruto sehat seperti keadaan remaja normal sumurannya seolah-olah dia tak pernah sakit sebelumnya

"Apa maksudmu Tabib," Dan kebetulan Arashi berdiri di belakang sang Tabib dan mendengar gumamannya.

"K-k-keadaan Naruto-san semuanya baik-baik saja," Keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah sang Tabib melihat hasil pemeriksaannya barusan.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Mito sekaligus penasaran dengan tingkah sang Tabib yang tiba-tiba berubah seakan-akan dia sedang dilanda syok berat.

"Justru karna dia baik-baik saja! Itulah masalahnya!" Jawab sang Tabib dengan nada yang tinggi dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Naruto.

"Mungkin itu adalah berkah dewa," Ucap Arashi.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Tak ada manusia atau sihir penyembuh yang bisa menyembuhkan orang yang sekarat selama bertahun-tahun dan langsung sembuh seperti sediakala! MAK-MAKH-MAKHLUK APA SEBENARNYA KAU ITU!" Teriak histeris sang tabib sambil menunjuk dan menatap horor terhadap Naruto. Mendengar suara sang tabib tiga pasang mata langsung peranjat Kaget.

"Dengar Tabib," Akhirnya dari tadi terdiam Naruto membuka suaranya walau pun dengan nada yang serak.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi, apa pun bisa terjadi walaupun kita dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan. Dan selama kita masih berharap dan mau berusaha pada akhirnya yang awalnya tidak mungkin bisa berubah menjadi mungkin," Ucapan Naruto sangat tidak sesuai dengan usianya dan itu cukup untuk membungkam si Tabib.

"Hiks syukurlah hiks,"

"Hai jagoan kau sudah terlalu lama membuat kami kawatir," Seraya mendekat dan mengelus rambut Naruto yang masih dalam dekapan sang Ibu.

"Mari temui adikmu sudah lama dia ingin bermain denganmu," Ajak Mito sesudah tangisannya mulai reda.

"Ah kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu Arashi-san, Mito-san dan Naruto-san. Semoga Dewa selalu melindungi kalian," Pamit Tabib seraya mulai melangkah keluar.

"Biar saya antar Tabib," Dan Arashi pun pergi mengantar sang Tabib keluar rumah.

"Ayo Sochi," Sambil beranjak menggandeng Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ano Kaa-sama ... sejak kapan aku mempunyai adik?" dan ucapan Naruto sukses membuat tubuh Mito membatu.

'_Aku lupa sudah empat tahun lebih kondisi Naruto sekarat tanpa sebab, dan sekarang umur Karin baru empat tahun.' _Batin Mito mengingat bahwa Naruto tidak pernah tahu menahu tentang adiknya.

"Ahahaha nanti Kaa-chan jelaskan," Sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal Mito tertawa kikuk melihat tatapan polos anaknya. Mereka pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah kamar yang didalam-Nya terdengar suara anak kecil sedang bermain.

"Ciiiaaattt rasakan ini naga jahat dug dug dug hahaha kau mati juga! Yeeee pangeran hebat aku mencintaimu pangeran muah muah," Seperti itulah yang terdengar dan sukses membuat dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"Dari mana dia tahu hal seperti itu," Gumam Mito tersadar dari sweetdropnya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Mito mulai memegang gagang pintu dan mulai membukanya.

**Clekkk**

Karin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamarnya yang terlihat terbuka dari luar.

"Kaa-chan!" serunya seraya bangun dan berlari memeluk Ibunya.

"Hai putri kecilku, lihat Kaa-chan bersama siapa," Ucapnya menyambut pelukan putrinya

"Huh?"

**Blus**

'_Tampannya!'_

Raut kebingungan itu berubah saat melihat wajah Naruto perlahan rona merah timbul di seluruh wajah Karin yang terlihat menggemaskan di pandangan semua yang melihatnya. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih pada Ibunya.

"Dia siapa Kaa-chan?" Tanyanya dan memandang ibunya antusias.

"Apa tunanganku!" teriak Karin begitu antusian, tanpa dia sadari keringat sebesar jempol kaki muncul di belakang kepala Mito dan Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaannya barusan.

'_Mulai sekarang aku harus membatasi pergaulannya,' _batin Mito.

"Perkenalkan ini kakakmu Naruto," Ucapnya terkekeh lucu melihat kelakuan putrinya.

"Bukannya Oni-Chan Karin kakek-kakek ya?" dengan mata bulat polos Karin menatap Mito dan Naruto secara bergantian.

**DooooonGGGGGG**

"Dia benar." Gumam Mito sweetdrop untuk yang ketiga kalinya oleh putrinya**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang antara Mito dan Karin soal status Naruto sebagai Kakaknya Karin yang berlangsung berjam-jam, tibalah saatnya makan malam keluarga Uzumaki. Terlihat canda dan tawa yang mengiringi keluarga tersebut, dengan Karin yang terus menempel pada Kakaknya dan lawakan dari sang kepala keluarga melengkapi keluarga yang bahagia tersebut.

Di kawah halaman keluarga Uzumaki tempat bekas jatuhnya dua benda yang sekarang salah satunya melekat di leher Naruto. Tiba-tiba keluar benda seperti lumpur berwarna hitam bergaris garis merah merayap keluar dari tengah kawah. Benda itu terus merayap menuju ke dalam rumah dan terus merayap sampai akhirnya sampai diruang makan keluarga Uzumaki. Benda itu berhenti sesaat seperti menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya sampai akhirnya mulai merayap kembali dan langsung masuk ke dalam lubang bawah celana yang dikenakan Naruto tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

" Sochi, sejak kapan kau memakai kalung?" Tanya Mito memperhatikan kalung dengan bandul berwarna ungu yang sangat indah.

"Naru tidak tahu Kaa-sama, saat tadi terbangun kalung ini sudah melingkari leher Naru," Seraya memperhatikan dan menyentuh kalung itu. Mendengar ucapan istrinya Arashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kalung yang sedang di pegang oleh anaknya.

'_Itu kan! Kristal yang terjatuh bersama telur tadi,'_ Dan sepertinya Arashi masih mengingat kristal tersebut walau agak berbeda bentuk.

'_Kristal ini!'_ Batin Naruto.

**Degg**

Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang melimpah ruah dari dalam kalung tersebut.

'_Power stone! Bagaimana mungkin benda ini ada di sini?'_

Pikiran Naruto sekarang tengah berpikir keras karna batu yang seharusnya hilang di dunianya tiba-tiba muncul di sini. Anehnya lagi tubuhnya tak hancur saat bersentuhan langsung dengan batu itu seolah kekuatan pisiknya dapat menahan kekuatan batu itu.

"-Chi,"

"Sochi?" terdengar suara Mito yang cukup keras dan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja nak?" Kini seluruh kedua pasang mata orang tuanya menatapnya dengan Kawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu risau," ucapnya mencoba menenangkan kedua orang tuanya

'_Haaahhh dipikirkan seberapa keras pun aku tak bisa menemukan jawabannya, untuk sekarang abaikan saja.' _Batinnya melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki adalah sebuah Klan ternama yang berjaya pada masanya. Tetapi itu dulu saat lahir orang-orang hebat yang berasal dari Klan tersebut, sekarang klan Uzumaki hannyalah klan biasa di pandangan anggota kerajaan dan para Klan bangsawan yang lain. Mereka mulai menggeser status Klan Uzumaki menjadi Klan rendah yang tidak terlalu penting untuk Kerajaan Midland. Bahkan mereka dengan kejamnya mulai menarik mundur pasukan patroli kerajaan yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan jalan menuju klan tersebut, mengakibatkan banyak bandit atau magic beast yang menyerang kepada para pedagang yang menuju ke sana sehingga membuat transaksi jual beli menurun membuat ekonomi Klan menurun drastis.

Terletak di sebuah gurun pasir yang sangat terik dan juga gersang. Akan tetapi walaupun tinggal di tempat yang gersang, tanah itu menyimpai kekayaan yang melimpah, seperti minyak fosil dan juga logam-logam mulia yang sangat berharga. Kurangnya pengetahuan untuk mengelola menjadikan tempat itu layaknya berlian yang terkubur oleh lumpur. Klan itu tak sadar selama ini mereka berdiri di sebuah tambang emas yang dapat merubah keadaan mereka dengan mudah.

Uzumaki Arashi, itulah nama kepala Klan untuk saat ini. Suami dari Uzumaki Mito serta ayah dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Karin. Dulu dia adalah seorang yang disegani banyak orang dan Klan bangsawan lainnya, dia adalah seorang Uzumaki yang sangat berbakat dengan kemampuan magic chain yang sangat kuat, magic chain sendiri adalah kemampuan khusus tanpa ucapan atau lingkaran sihir untuk mengeluarkannya dan terbuat dari mana murni yang dipadatkan membentuk tali rantai yang sangat kuat. Kemampuannya dari magic chain sendiri adalah untuk menyerang dan bertahan serta kemampuan yang paling menakutkannya adalah dapat menyerap mana korban yang terlilit oleh rantai tersebut. Tetapi setelah sebuah tragedi terjadi, entah kenapa dia mulai dipandang sebelah mata oleh kerajaan dan bangsawan lain. Bangsawan lain mulai tak segan merendahkannya di depan umun dan membuat orang-orang dari Klan Uzumaki marah dan malu sehingga mereka mulai mengasingkan diri ke wilayah paling ujung kerajaan Midland.

.

.

" ... " Hening di sebuah ruangan setelah Arashi menceritakan tentang keadaan putranya selama dia terbaring sakit.

**Trak**

**Trak**

**Trak**

Tiba-tiba lantai di sekitar Naruto retak oleh aura yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto aura itu bergerak liar dan memberikan tekanan yang cukup berat untuk dirasakan.

"Apakah itu benar Tou-sama," Desisnya yang menjanjikan penderitaan tanpa batas bagi siapa pun yang mengusiknya.

"Sayangnya itulah kenyataannya sekarang Anakku," Arashi mulai bersandar seraya menutup matanya. Dia paham kenapa putranya mengeluarkan reaksi dan tekanan aura yang begitu menyesakkan ini, dia sangat paham dengan perasaan yang tengah putranya rasakan. Marah, kecewa sedih, semua perasaan itu dia tahu jelas karna dulu dia juga merasakan perasaan itu juga.

"Akan kuhabisi mereka semua!" ucapnya dengan rembesan aura mana yang semakin membesar dan mulai mengguncang ruangan itu.

"Cukup Naruto!" Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat aura yang tak terkendali itu kembali pada tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tahu kamu marah, aku juga tahu kamu sangat kecewa dan sedih," Terlihat wajah Naruto tertutup surai merahnya dan tak tahu dia memasang ekspresi seperti apa saat ini.

"Tapi marah saja tidak cukup, Sedih hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, Dan kecewa tidak dapat merubah keadaan Klan kita menjadi lebih baik,"

"Jadi ... jadikan perasaan sedih dihatimu itu motivasi untuk kau terus maju! Jadikan perasaan kecewamu sebagai pelajaran agar kejadian ini tidak terjadi lagi, dan Jadikan rasa amarahmu sebagai bahan bakar semangat untuk merubah keadaan Klan kita!"

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar kata-kata motivasi dari Ayahnya.

"..." Terlihat kedua bahu Naruto bergetar dan tak lama muncul beberapa tetes air yang berjatuhan dari wajah Naruto. Naruto tahu dia hanya orang baru di Klan ini, tapi walaupun tubuh ini bukan miliknya, dia dapat merasakan rasa sedih akan keadaan Klan ini.

"Maafkan Tou-san Nak, terlalu banyak beban yang Tou-san berikan padamu." Sesal Arashi sambil mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto.

**Tap**

Dan Tangan itu menyentuh pundak Anaknya yang masih menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memang Tou-san yang tidak ber-"

"Tidak Tou-sama! ... kau adalah Tou-sama yang paling kubanggakan. Kau adalah motivasiku untuk terus maju. Dan aku berjanji akan merubah keadaan Klan kita menjadi lebih baik lagi! ... Aku berjanji." Seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Ayahnya, Naruto mengucapkan sebuah janji dengan keyakinan hati yang mantap dan tak akan pernah tergoyahkan.

"Tentu Nak aku yakin kamu pasti bisa memenuhi janjimu."

Hanya kata banggalah yang sekarang tengah Arshi rasakan.

Dia telah menemukan Heir selanjutnya yang memiliki semangat seorang Uzumaki sejati.

"Tapi aku perlu waktu untuk menepatinya." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja Nak aku tak akan menuntutmu cepat-cepat." Seraya membelai rambut merah itu penuh kasih.

_Pertama-tama aku harus membuat Artificial Intelligence-ku sendiri, Stark Jii-san izinkan aku mengcopy penemuanmu.'_

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Sudah hampir satu tahun semenjak Naruto baru datang ke dunia ini. Selama itu dirinya berhasil membuat panel surya seadanya. awalnya dia ingin mengelola kekuatan tanpa batas dari power stone, tapi karena Kurangnya peralatan menjadi faktor utama kendalanya saat ini. Dan panel surya ini adalah sumber tenaga cadangan sampai dirinya bisa mengelola kekuatan power stone.

Selain panel surya Naruto juga berhasil membuat arc reactor. Walaupun hanya bertahan dua jam, tetapi ini adalah prestasi yang cukup membanggakan untuk dirinya. Dan tentu saja di mana ada arc reactor pasti juga ada Armor mark sebagai pelengkapnya.

Dan Armor mark yang Naruto buat adalah mark 46nya sendiri. Walaupun hampir mirip dengan kepunyaan Tony Stark, ada beberapa perbedaan dari kedua armor itu. Selain warna armor yang berbeda, perbedaan yang paling menonjol adalah Armor ini belum disisipi oleh AI membuat Naruto harus benar-benar memperhitungkan segalanya sendiri. Berterima kasihlah pada guru bela diri pilihan Tou-samanya yang mengajarkannya ilmu bela diri selama enam bulan ini membuat dirinya memiliki skil yang bisa di padukan dengan Armornya. Dan tentu saja dirinya menciptakan alat-alat itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Sekarang kembali pada sang tokoh utama.

Naruto beserta keluarganya kini tengah menyantap hidangan makan malam keluarga dengan hikmat.

**Tring tring tring**

Hanya dentingan suara peralatan makan dan piring. Sampai...

"Tou-sama," Ucap Naruto sukses menarik perhatian penghuni ruangan tersebut kecuali si bungsu yang adem ayem menyantap makanan favoritnya.

"Ada apa Nak?" Sambil berhenti makan dan memperhatikan sang putra yang kini menatapnya.

"Apakah Tou-sama tahu tempat para bandit yang selalu membuat masalah di sekitar wilayah Klan kita?" Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat hati kedua orang tua Naruto dan beberapa Maid yang ada di sana menjadi waswas.

"Tentu Tou-san tahu ... bolehkah Ayah tahu kenapa kau menanyakan perihal tempat para Bandit?" Dengan penasaran Arashi menanyakan alasan Naruto bertanya tentang masalah itu.

"Bisa beritahu aku di mana tempatnya?" Perkataan Naruto itu sukses membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget.

"Untuk apa kamu tahu Sochi?" Dan akhirnya Mito tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak bertanya pada putranya. Jujur dari awal percakapan ini perasaannya sudah tidak enak untuk dirasakan, dan perkataan Naruto berikutnya hampir membuat dia terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi tempat itu,"

"Tidak! ... Kaa-san tidak mengizinkanmu pergi ke sana!" teriak Mito.

"Untuk apa kamu pergi ke sana Nak?" Tanya Arashi setelah berhasil meredakan rasa terkejut akibat dari perkataan putranya tersebut.

"Untuk kebaikan Klan Tou-sama," Bungkam, ucapan Naruto berhasil membungkam seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

"Tetap saja Kaa-san tidak mengi-"

"Di sebelah barat Klan ... Kau akan menemukan sebuah benteng di arah sebelah barat, itulah markas para bandit itu," Potong Arashi dan itu berhasil mendapatkan hadiah berupa pelototan mata dari orang yang dia potong perkataannya.

"Arashi! Apa yang kau katakan!" Murka Mito mendengar ucapan Arashi seolah menyetujui putranya pergi ke tempat para binatang buas.

"Tenang saja Mito, aku percaya pada putra kita," Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat perasaan Mito tambah panas.

"Bicara apa kau! Umur Putraku baru 12 tahun dan kau mengizinkannya pergi ke sarang bandit! Di mana letak otakmu!" sambil menunjuk dan nafas yang memburu Mito meluapkan segala amarahnya.

"Tenanglah Kaa-sama ... aku akan baik-baik saja," Terlihat Naruto berjalan mendekati ibunya dan mulai menenangkannya.

"T-t-api Sochi hiks aku tak mau hiks hal buruk menimpamu lagi," Dan air mata Mito membayangkan putranya akan pergi lagi.

"Aku janji Kaa-sama... aku akan baik-baik saja dan akan membawa pulang jalan keluar dari masalah bandit ini,"

"Hiks t-tap-"

"Percayalah pada putramu ini Kaa-sama," Dan perlakuannya sukses mendapat anggukan dari Ibunya.

"... Bawalah masa depan yang cerah untuk Klan kita Sochi,"

"Serahkan padaku Kaa-sama."

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Klan dengan tas ransel kecil terpasang dipunggungnya, beberapa anggota Klan yang mengantar kepergiannya menatap bangga dan juga sedih pada Heirs berikutnya dari Klan mereka. Di umur yang sangat belia dia harus menanggung beban yang amat besar.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sochi, makanlah yang cukup dan jangan suka pilih-pilih makanan. Jangan terlalu percaya sama orang asing, jaga kebersihanmu dan jaga juga kesehatanmu, selalu pakai pakaian hangat jika cuaca sedang dingin atau malam hari dan... cepatlah pulang Putra kesayanganku," Terlihat Mito masih kurang rela putra satu-satunya pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Tentu Kaa-sama ... Kaa-sama juga jaga kesehatan selalu," Sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Pesanku sama seperti Kaa-sanmu, Nak," Seraya mengelus rambut anaknya yang sekarang berada di pelukan istrinya.

"Oni Hiks.. Cepat hiks pulang," Sambil ikut memeluk sang Kakak.

"Tentu Imouto ... baiklah semuanya aku pamit doakan aku membawa hasil yang memuaskan ya!" Pamit Naruto memulai langkah awal perubahan yang akan menentukan nasib Klan Uzumaki.

"Sampai jumpa!/ Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Ucapan beberapa orang yang ikut mengantar kepergiannya dari gerbang Klan.

Terlihat Naruto sudah semakin jauh dari gerbang dan pada akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi oleh mereka.

'Hati-hati di jalan Sochi, dan cepatlah kembali.'

Batin Mito menatap sedih putranya yang kini telah pergi.

Sementara itu dikamar Naruto.

**Krak Krak Krak**

Terlihat sebuah telur yang retak di beberapa bagian dan mulai hancur mengeluarkan kabut dikamar itu.

**Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata merah terbuka dan perlahan sebuah siluet mulai terlihat.

**Whuuusss**

**Prang**

Dan siluet itu pun melesat memecahkan kaca entah pergi ke mana, meninggalkan kamar Naruto yang penuh cangkang telur dan pecahan kaca.

Back to Naruto

.

**Naruto pov**

.

Setelah melewati gurun pasir yang panasnya minta ampun, kini hanya pohon yang rindang sejauh mataku memandang benar-benar cocok kalau dijadikan tempat bersembunyi bandit dan buronan kerajaan. Bandit ya ... cih lihat saja nanti akan kubuat Klanku bangkit dan berdiri kokoh menopang dirinya sendiri, saat itu tiba bersiaplah menerima balasan dariku orang-orang brengsek!

**Srek**

**Srek**

Suara apa itu! Sumbernya dari semak-semak di sampingku. Perlahan kupasang posisi siaga dan coba kuraih pedang pendek yang ada di pinggangku... Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menguji mark 46ku.

**Srek**

**srek**

Suara itu semakin dekat! Dan semak yang sekarang ada di hadapanku mulai bergoyang-goyang dengan kencang

**Roooaarrrrr**

**Bruk**

Sesosok makhluk berwarna putih sebesar anjing melompat ke wajahku dan membuat aku terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hei Hei apa apaan ini!" Sambil kucoba untuk menyingkirkan makhluk ini yang terus menjilati wajahku, sial makhluk ini! Pasrah saja.

.

**Normal pov**

.

Setelah acara menjilati selesai kini makhluk itu sedang duduk meringkuk di pangkuan Naruto. Sekarang terlihat makhluk putih bersisik layaknya kadal lengkap dengan dua pasang kaki depan dan belakang. Berkepala seperti kadal dengan empat pasang tanduk dikeliling kepalanya dan dua buah tanduk yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya berbentuk seperti telinga kelinci. Memiliki Sepasang sayap putih besar yang menutupi punggungnya dan dua pasang sayap mirip sirip ikan dipangkal dan ujung ekornya. (Dragon White Fury)

Tiba-tiba kepala hewan sejenis reptil atau naga tersebut bangun dan menatap mata Naruto. Sekarang terlihat mata biru seperti kucing berpupil vertikal yang sangat indah.

"Seekor bayi Naga,"

"Dari mana asalmu?" tanya berharap bayi naga itu mengerti akan kata-katanya,

**Gggrrrrr**

Dan hanya geraman aneh yang keluar dari mulut naga tersebut sebagai tanda jawabannya. Perlahan tangan Naruto terangkat secara perlahan mencoba untuk memegang naga itu.

**Tap**

Dan akhirnya telapak tangan Naruto berhasil mendarat di kepala naga tersebut.

"Bodohnya aku, kamu pasti tak mengerti ucapanku,"

**Gggrrrrr**

Dan geraman lain keluar dari mulut naga itu saat Naruto mulai mengelus kepalanya.

"Pergilah, aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku," Ucapnya mulai melepaskan tangannya dari kepala putih itu.

**GGGRRRRR**

Geraman marah keluar dari sang naga dan dua kaki depannya langsung menangkap tangan Naruto yang masih mengambang dikepalanya.

**Tap**

Kembali, tangan itu kembali berada di atas kepala naga itu dengan dipegangi oleh naga itu yang menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau manja sekali," Gumamnya, melihat tangannya tidak dilepas dan masih dipegangi oleh sang naga.

"lebih baik aku mendirikan tenda di sini,"

**Skip time**

Setelah mendirikan tenda dengan susah payah disebabkan gangguan dari bayi naga itu yang tak mau lepas darinya.

Kini Naruto tengah duduk di pinggir sebuah api unggun dengan sang bayi naga tengah tertidur di samping badannya. Terlihat juga beberapa ekor ikan yang berhasil Naruto tangkap tadi siang.

**Sraakk**

**Sraakk**

Suara kayu yang diraut oleh Naruto untuk dipergunakan menusuk dan membakar ikan. Dan sekarang beberapa ikan yang telah terpasang rapi mengelilingi perapian tersebut.

**Krasak krasak**

Tiba-tiba semak-semak di sekitar tempat itu bergoyang dengan kencang dan...

"**Groooaaa**."

Keluar beberapa makhluk berwarna hijau berbentuk seperti manusia kerdil.

"Goblin!"

**Gggrrrrr**

Dan di sambut geraman oleh bayi naga itu.

"Sepertinya mereka mencium bau ikan bakar kita." Ucapnya memperhatikan goblin-goblin yang membawa beberapa senjata seperti kapak gada dan tombak ditangan mereka.

"**Groooaaa**!" komando seorang goblin yang terlihat lebih besar daripada yang lain membawa sebuah pedang besi.

**Whuuusss**

Suara gada yang diarahkan ke kepala Naruto dan dengan teming yang tepat Naruto merunduk dan langsung melompat ke belakang menghindari tusukan sebuah tombak yang diluncurkan pada perut

"Waktunya uji coba," ucap Naruto sambil mengetuk dan menarik tuas yang terletak di jam tangannya dan mulai berubah menjadi armor yang tiba-tiba membungkus tangannya.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uzumaki.

.

"Ahhhh, malam-malam begini Teh hangat memang yang terbaik," ucap Arashi sambil bersandar pada sebuah kursi di teras depan rumahnya

**Whuusss**

**Whusss**

**Whusss**

Tiba-tiba beberapa benda melayang dari arah dalam rumahnya dengan cepat.

"Uhuk! Apa itu!" ucapnya tersedak karena terkejut dan menatap benda-benda tersebut yang kini tampak terbang menjauh ke atas langit.

.

Kembali pada Naruto

.

**Roooaarrrrr**

**Brruusss**

Sambil mengepakkan sayap dan terbang bayi Naga itu berteriak dilanjutkan menyemburkan api birunya.

**Kiiaakkk**

**Kiiaakkk**

Jerit dua goblin yang terbakar api biru tersebut.

**Siiiuuutttt**

**Siiiuuutttt**

Beberapa anak panah api diluncurkan dari dalam hutan menargetkan Naruto yang kurang memperhatikan bagian belakangnya karena terlalu fokus pada goblin yang menyerangnya terus menerus.

Bayi naga yang melihat itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto hingga...

**Cleb Cleb**

**Roooaarrrrr**

Dan beberapa sebuah anak panah berhasil menembus bagian sayap dan perut bayi Naga dan membuatnya terjatuh.

**Bruuuggg**

"Sial!" Teriak Naruto menyadari bayi naga itu terluka karna melindunginya.

"Beraninya kalian!" teriak Naruto terus menembakkan laser dari tangan (Energi yang dipadatkan dari Arc reactor) pada goblin-goblin yang terus berdatangan,

**Whuss**

**Whuss**

Tiba-tiba muncul banyak besi terbang yang menuju ke arah Naruto dan mulai menempel dan membungkus tubuhnya.

**Traang**

**Trang**

**Trang**

Suara besi-besi yang saling terhubung dan membentuk sebuah armor yang kini membungkus seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Kini terlihat tubuh Naruto telah tertutup Armor berwarna silver dengan bagian mata dan juga dadanya yang memancarkan cahaya biru.

**Syyyuuuttt**

**Syyyuuuttt**

**Syyyuuuttt**

Beberapa anak panah melesat pada Naruto dan...

**Trang**

**Trang**

**Trang**

"**Serangan seperti itu tak akan mempan," **ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan minigun dari pundaknya kanannya.

**Sriiinggggg**

**Dratatatatatata**

Senjata itu memuntahkan puluhan proyektil peluru yang melesat dengan cepat menembus apa pun yang menghalangi jalur luncurnya

**Kiiaakkk**

**Kiiaakkk**

**Kiiaakkk**

**Kiiaakkk**

Teriakan beberapa goblin yang mati tertembus peluru tersebut.

**Dratatatata**

Naruto terus menembakkan proyektil peluru sambil berputar menargetkan para goblin yang mengelilinginya tersebut, dan karna kecepatan peluru itu sangat cepat, para goblin itu tak bisa menghindar dan berakhir dengan tubuh mereka menjadi sarang dari peluru-peluru tersebut,

**Srriiinnngggg**

Suara minigun yang berhenti bekerja dan mulai masuk kembali ke dalam armor tersebut.

Terlihat kini puluhan bangkai goblin berserakan dimana-mana yang terus mengeluarkan darah hijau dari lubang-lubang tempat peluru itu bersarang.

"**Roooaarrrrr**!" terlihat si pemimpin goblin tidak terima bawahannya mati mengenaskan. Dia langsung melesatke arah Naruto berniat menebas kepala logam silver tersebut,

**Srriiinngggg**

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang pendek keluar dari tangan Naruto dan menahan tebasan dari pemimpin goblin tersebut.

**Trang**

**Trang**

**Trang**

Suara benda tajam yang beradu.

**Gggrrrrr**

Geram pemimpin goblin itu saat beradu tatap dengan mata biru yang menatap datar dirinya.

**Srriiiinnggg**

Dari inti Arc reactor terkumpul sinar yang semakin terang dan...

**Wwhuuusssss **

Sebuah sinar biru meluncur dari sana dan dengan telak mengenai pemimpin goblin dan mendorong jauh goblin itu,

**Wwhhhuuussss**

**Bruuuggg**

Suara tubuh yang terjatuh di hadapan para goblin yang kini mematung menatap tak percaya sang pemimpin mati dengan mudah,

"**Ngiikk ngiikk!**" dan sisa goblin yang masih hidup langsung lari terkocar-kacir meninggalkan mayat pemimpinnya itu.

**Sriiingggg**

Armor tersebut terbuka dan Naruto mulai melangkah keluar dari dalam armor tersebut.

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto dari armornya tiba-tiba tangan kirinya memiliki sepasang mata yang terbuka dan menatap dirinya.

"Apa ini!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

"**Gggrrrrrrrr tenanglah Ningen,**" Sebuah suara yang berasal dari tangannya.

" Makhluk apa kau! Keluar dari tubuhku sekarang juga!" Teriaknya tampak ketakutan.

" ... " Hening tak ada jawaban dari Naruto karna terlalu shock melihat kejadian barusan '_I-inikan... Venom_!' Batin Naruto mengetahui makhluk hitam itu.

"**Kau benar ningen itulah namaku**," Seperti bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada dalam tubuhku?"

"**Aku datang bersama kalung dan Naga bodoh di sana itu**,"

"Ah Bayi naga itu!" Teriak Naruto seraya berlari menuju bayi naga itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sobat,"

**Gggrrrrr**

Dan hanya geraman lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Bagaimana ini lukanya sangat parah dan jika dibiarkan dia akan mati!"

"**Kau memiliki batu yang penuh akan kekuatan, kenapa tidak gunakan itu untuk menyembuhkannya?**" Melihat Inangnya panik Venom lalu memberi solusi pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana cara," Sambil menoleh melihat kuarah Venom dan

**DooooonGGGGGG**

"K-k-kenapa tanganku sepanjang ini," Ucapnya Sweetdrop melihat Venom yang menempel di tangan kirinya sedang memakan mayat dari tubuh sang goblin dengan lahapnya.

"**Abaikan saja aku, dan caranya rasakan aliran kekuatan yang ada di kalungmu lalu tarik keluar kekuatan dari batu itu dan pusatkan kananmu. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu besar jaka kau tak ingin peliharaanmu mati meledak**," Ucapnya menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

'_Baiklah fokus dan rasakan aliran mana ka-'_

**Krauk krauk**

'_Fokus rasa-'_

"**Hmmm lezatnya."**

**Twicc**

'_Fokus ra-'_

Endus endus

Kepala Venom mengendus endus udara sekitar dan mulai bergerak serta kembali memanjang, pemandangan itu tak luput dari pandangan Naruto.

**Twicc twicc**

'_Fok-'_

"**Ah di sana masih ada beberapa daging segar."**

"Bisakah kau tenang dan diam!" Teriak Naruto

"Nyawa seseorang dipertaruhkan di sini!" Tambahnya sekali lagi.

"**Ah abaikan saja ak-"**

"MANA BISA BEGITU!" Teriak Naruto dengan kepala yang membesar dan beberapa air liur yang berhamburan.

'_Cih, harus fokus dan rasakan aliran mana di kalungku.'_

**Sriiingggg**

Terlihat sebuah pendar berwarna ungu mulai terlihat dari kalung Naruto

'_Tarik secukupnya dan alirkan pada tangan kananku.'_ Batinnya memberi perintah. Cahaya ungu itu lalu merambat pada tangan kanannya dan mulai berkumpul ditangan Naruto.

'_Hangat,'_

'_**Anak yang berbakat, pantas saja orang itu begitu mempercayakan dunia ini padanya,'**_ Batin Venom melihat Naruto berhasil melakukan instruksinya dalam sekali percobaan.

**Whuuusss**

Terlihat aura ungu mengelilingi tubuh naga tersebut. Perlahan-lahan luka di sayap dan bekas panah yang menancap diperut naga itu perlahan menutup.

'_**Aku yakin dengan bakat seperti ini, beberapa tahun lagi anak ini akan menjadi seorang yang melegenda di dunia ini.' **_Batin Venom sekali lagi.

Dan akhirnya bayi naga itu mulai bangun saat sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi di tubuhnya

Kepak-kepak

'_Kenapa tubuhnya membesar secepat ini?' _Sambil memperhatikan tubuh Bayi naga itu yang sekarang sudah sebesar singa dewasa.

"**Itu karna aura yang dia serap dari kekuatanmu bocah,"** Seakan bisa menjawab batin Naruto.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau seolah mampu membaca pikiranku?" Ucap Naruto kebingungan

"**Aku memang bisa melakukannya karna kita sekarang berbagi tubuh."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Hai semuaaa mungkin ada yang tak asing dengan fic ini...

Hehehehe sebenarnya aku melanjutkan warisan dari Victory-san katanya dia udah buntu dengan ideanya makanya dia kasih fiic ini padaku.

Ya jagi gilah, aku udah dikit ficnya

Oke mungkin itu pemberitahuannya..

Sampai jumpa lagi!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II : Langkah perubahan.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara Bukan punya saya

"The New Scientist "

Pair:

**Rating :T-M**

**Warning;** Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

"**Naruto" Monster voice**

'_**Naruto' inner monster**_

"Naruto" humans talk

'_Naruto' humans inner_

**-Naruto- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Bagaimana jika masa depan dibawa ke masa lalu. Apakah akan berakhir bagus? Atau malah akan membawa petaka?

.

.

.

..

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Di sebuah hutan yang penuh akan pohon yang beraneka ragam, terlihat sesosok anak kecil berambut merah berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan tersebut.

"Venom ... apakah kau bisa terlepas dariku?" Tanya Naruto.

" **... Tidak Kid,**" Terlihat dari lengan kiri Naruto keluar benda berbentuk kepala berwarna hitam dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" ... " Hening Naruto menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Venom.

"**Bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untukku menjelaskannya, lagi pula kita telah sampai di kawasan para bandit**," Dan seperti ucapan Venom, terlihat di hadapan Naruto sekarang ada sebuah bangunan besar yang tak terawat. Bentuknya seperti benteng besar berbentuk kotak tingginya kira-kira sepuluh meter dengan beberapa lubang berbentuk persegi dan sebuah gerbang besar terbuat dari kayu dengan parit mengelilingi benteng tersebut.

"Kau benar, saatnya pembersihan," Gumam Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati bangunan itu.

Lompat

**Whuuusss**

**Tap**

Naruto lalu melompati parit itu dan mendarat di puncak benteng tersebut. Sekarang di hadapan Naruto beberapa tenda ukuran sedang yang muat untuk beberapa orang didalam-Nya dan sebuah tenda ukuran besar berdiri di tengah-tengahnya.

" **Aneh**," Ucap Venom dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

"Ada penyusup!" Seru seseorang berbadan kekar sambil membawa pedang tipe Longsword.

"Panggil ketua!" Seru yang lain. Terlihatlah sekarang Naruto sedang dikepung oleh puluhan bandit yang membawa berbagai senjata.

"Hanya seorang anak kecil?" Tanya seorang bandit.

"Benar dia anak kecil," Ucap beberapa bandit.

"Hei Nak! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seru seorang bandit berambut Oranye diikat di bagian belakangnya.

" ... "

"Hei Nak jawablah!" Perintah si bandit rambut oranye.

"... Rumah," Gumam Naruto.

"Huh?" Terlihat beberapa bandit bingung dengan kata yang meluncur dari dalam mulut Naruto.

"Nak apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya si rambut oranye mewakili beberapa bandit.

" ... "

"Rumah, pengakuan, dan kebahagiaan itulah yang kalian cari selama ini," Ucap Naruto setelah beberapa saat membungkam mulutnya.

" ... " beberapa tubuh bandit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

**Whhhuuussss**

**Duuuaarrrrrrr**

Di tempat Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan akibat seseorang pria dewasa yang terjun dari atas dan menghantam tempat Naruto sebelumnya dengan sebuah pedang besar.

"Untuk ukuran anak kecil kau cukup berani juga bocah," Ucap seseorang dari balik asap.

" ... "

" ... "

**Whuuusss**

Sebuah angin datang dan menghembuskan asap debu di tempat itu, dan terlihat seorang pria besar dengan rambut hitam pendek acak-acakan dengan baju hitam tanpa lengan dan juga celana hitam panjang. Dia mengenakan perban yang menutupi mulutnya dan juga perban yang membelit tangan dan betis kakinya.

'_Di mana bocah itu!' _Matanya dengan liar melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Naruto.

**Tap**

Suara Naruto yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya ke permukaan.

'_Wah, tadi hampir saja!' _Batin Naruto melihat tempatnya berdiri sekarang telah ditempati pedang besar yang menancap di tanah. Tangannya tiba-tiba menekan tombol kecil di jam tangannya.

"Hebat juga kau, bocah," Ucap si penyerang.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku?" Ucap Naruto sambil memasang posisi siaga dengan tangan kanan yang direntangkan ke arah pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Aku, Momochi Zabuza pemimpin kelompok bandit di sini. Dan alasanku menyerangmu tentu saja untuk menghabisimu," Setelah ucapannya selesai Zabuza langsung berlari ke arah Naruto sambil membawa pedang besarnya.

_(Gerakan pertarungan ini memiliki tempo sedang dan lumayan sulit di ikuti mata orang biasa)_

**Syyaattt**

**Trang**

"Ugh! T-tenaga yang besar," Ucap Naruto menahan tebasan pedang Zabuza menggunakan pedang pendek yang muncul dari tangan kanannya.

**K-krakk**

'_Si-sial! Bahkan pedangku retak menahan tebasannya,_' Batin Naruto melihat retakan mulai menjalar dipedangnya.

**Pyaaarrr**

'_Gawat!'_ Panik Naruto sambil melompat ke belakang melihat pedangnya patah.

"Bahan Armorku ternyata belum cukup kuat," Sambil melihat patahan pedangnya yang telah terbagi dua.

"Aku pastikan kau tidak akan seberuntung barusan bocah!" Tiba-tiba Zabuza sudah ada satu meter di hadapan Naruto dengan posisi siap menebas kepalanya.

"Bos bahkan tidak segan-segan pada anak kecil," Gumam seorang bandit.

"Itulah Alasan kenapa dia di juluki The devil from the kingdom, dia menghabisi para musuhnya tanpa pandang bulu," jawab seorang bandit berambut oranye.

**Whuuussss**

Pedang itu meliwati kepala Naruto saat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dan sebagai balasan Naruto merentangkan tangannya ke arah perut Zabuza kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan masih mempertahankan posisi menebasnya.

'_Lepaskan 1% saja,'_ batinnya.

**Ngiiingggg**

**Dummm**

**Brak**

**Brak**

**Brak**

"Zabuza-sama!"

'_Sial, ternyata sulit. Aku harus segera membuat Al ku sendiri,'_ lanjutnya saat melihat tubuh Zabuza terpental sangat jauh hingga menghancurkan beberapa pepohonan.

"Uhuk uhuk, boleh juga kau bocah," ucap Zabuza sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Dia masih tak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terpental oleh sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Tetapi dia sangat yakin sarung tangan yang dikenakan bocah itu adalah alasan dia sampai terpental.

'_Ternyata kekuatan pisik di dunia ini berbeda dengan duniaku,_' batin Naruto. Seharusnya tubuh Zabuza hancur berkeping-keping karna menerima hampir 10% gelombang energinya akan tetapi dirinya hanya terpental dan hanya sedikit mengalami luka.

**Whuusss**

Sekali lagi Zabuza melesat sangat cepat saat tubuhnya telah berhasil berdiri.

'_Kecepatannya bertambah!'_ batin Naruto menghindar ke sana kemari menghindari tebasan Zabuza.

" _**Kau butuh bantuan Gaki?" **_Tanya Venom lewat telepati.

" Apakah harus ditanyakan lagi!" Batin Naruto sambil merunduk dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan ke arah perut Zabuza.

**Duak**

"Ugh!" Sebelum pukulan Naruto mengenai perut Zabuza tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan lutut dengan cepat bersarang di perut Naruto.

**Duak**

**Brugg**

Seakan tidak puas dengan satu tendangan, Zabuza langsung memberikan sebuah tendangan lagi di wajah dan membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa meter.

'_Sa-s-sakit sekali,'_ Rintih Naruto berusaha bangun.

**Whuuussssss**

**Dummmm**

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh di hadapan Naruto membuat debu beterbangan menghalangi pandangan semua orang.

"_**Aku akan membantumu sedikit,"**_ ucap Venom.

**Zuuu jleg**

**Zuuuu jleg**

Suara langkah kaki yang perlahan keluar dari dalam debu

**Sriiingggg**

Mata bergaris lurus tiba-tiba bersinar dari balik debu-debu itu membuat para bandit mulai melangkah mundur.

"A-apa itu!"

"Mak-makhluk a-a-apa sebenarnya bocah itu!" Terlihat beberapa bandit terkejut dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat tubuh Naruto yang telah terbungkus logam silver yang perlahan dibungkus oleh semacam lumpur berwarna hitam.

" **Mari Zabuza! Saatnya ronde kedua," **Dan kini terlihat Armor Naruto yang sepenuhnya telah berubah menjadi hitam metalik dengan sebuah pedang hitam yang muncul dari tangan kanannya.

" Menarik bocah," Seraya tersadar dari terkejutnya Zabuza mulai memasang posisi siap menyerang.

**Sriiingggg**

Keduanya melesat meninggalkan debu di tempat masing-masing.

**Trang**

**Trang**

**Trang**

Terlihat percikan api saat mereka beradu pedang.

**Trang**

" Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini bocah," Ucap Zabuza sambil beradu pedang dengan Naruto.

**Trang**

"**Berhenti Merampok pedagang yang ingin pergi ke wilayah klan Uzumaki,**" Balas Naruto.

**Whuusss**

Sebuah sinar laser kembali Naruto lepaskan dari tangannya dan dengan cepat Zabuza menghindar mundur ke belakang karna tak mqu mendapatkan serangan yang sama.

" Huh? ... ah sekarang aku paham, rambut merah itu... kau bagian dari klan Uzumaki," Ucap Zabuza sembari mengingat warna rambut Naruto tadi.

" Kau benar aku dari klan Uzumaki, lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto ... Itulah Namaku!" Sambil melesat kembali, Naruto menghunuskan tangan kanannya ke arah Zabuza.

**Trang**

Zabuza menahan tusukan Naruto dengan pilah pedang besarnya.

"Menarik bocah, aku dan komplotanku akan berhenti menjarah para pedagang," Ucap Zabuza membuat Naruto perlahan menurunkan tangan kanannya dan kembali menjadi semula.

"Asal kau bisa mengalahkanku!" Teriak Zabuza sambil menebaskan pedangnya.

'_Sial tak akan sempat!' _batin Naruto melihat pedang Zabuza beberapa inci lagi akan mencapai lehernya.

_(Di sini tempo kecepatan pertarungan bertambah cepat, bayangkan sana Genos vs sonic,)_

3cm

.

2cm

.

1cm

.

**Traaanggg**

"_**Jangan turunkan kewaspadaanmu dalam pertempuran Kid,**_" Dan terlihat sebuah sulur menahan pedang Zabuza.

"**Hah selamat... Terima kasih Venom**,"

"**Saatnya serangan balasan!**"

**Sriiingggg**

Dan tangan kanan Naruto kembali menjadi pedang yang siap menikam perut Zabuza.

**Syyyuuuttt**

" Mati!" Tiba-tiba Zabuza menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan langsung muncul dibelakang-Nya.

'_Ce-c-epat sekali!'_ Batin Naruto.

**Traaanggg**

"_**Kid, biar aku ambil alih,**_" ucap Venom dalam pikiran Naruto.

"**Baik, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan**," Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto Venom langsung mengambil alih kekuasaan tubuh Naruto.

" **Gggrrrrrrrr," **Geraman Venom membuat bulu kuduk beberapa bandit berdiri.

"**Groooaaa**," Tiba-tiba muncul mulut yang terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan lidah yang sangat panjang. Mulut tersebut di penuhi oleh gigi-gigi yang runcing dan beberapa kali meneteskan air liur.

" M-m-monster," Tubuh beberapa bandit bergetar melihat wujud Naruto mengalami perubahan. Mulut lebar yang menyeringai sesekali mengeluarkan lidahnya dengan beberapa sulur pendek berwarna hitam tampak bergerak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan jari tangan yang berubah runcing dan juga membesar.

**Sreekk**

Pegangan Zabuza pada pedangnya merasakan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan musuhnya.

'_Siap- ah bukan! Tapi makhluk apa sebenarnya dia_,' Batin Zabuza dengan beberapa keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

**Syyyuuuttt**

" **Mati**," Ucap Venom dibelakan Zabuza dengan tangan kanan yang runcing siap melubangi kepalanya.

**Traaanggg**

Zabuza langsung memutar tubuhnya menahan tusukan Venom.

**Syyyuuuttt**

**Syyyuuuttt**

Venom terus melancarkan tusukan ke arah Zabuza dengan cepat akan tetapi Zabuza terus menerus dapat menghindari tusukan itu dan membuat Venom kesal dibuatnya.

'_Cepat sekali,' _batin beberapa bandit yang melihat pertarungan mereka berdua.

"**Kau menyebalkan!"** ucap Venom sambil memukul permukaan tanah. Tiba-tiba muncul retakan tanah yang terus melaju ke arah Zabuza dengan cepat.

Melihat gelagat yang tak wajar Zabuza berinisiatif melompat ke atas, tetapi karna gerakan yang agak terlambat membuatnya harus rela terjerat oleh sulur-sulur hitam yang muncul dari dalam tanah.

'_Sial!'_

"**Dapat!"**

**Duak**

Tubuh Zabuza langsung ditarik ke bawah dengan cepat membuatnya membentur tanah dengan sangat keras.

**Duak**

**Duak**

**Duak**

**Duak**

Seolah tidak puas, Venom membanting tubuh Zabuza beberapa kali membuat bekas benturan yang cukup dalam.

'_Ugh! Sakit sekali,'_ Rintih Zabuza.

'_Oh tidak, jangan lagi!'_ Batinnya lagi saat tubuhnya mulai diangkat kembali

**Whuuusss**

Setelah Venom mengangkat tubuh Zabuza, Ia lalu melempar tinggi tubuh itu ke atas. Dan,

**Sriiingggg**

**Duaakkkk**

**Kraakk**

Venom langsung muncul di atas tubuh Zabuza dengan lengan kiri yang telah berubah menjadi godam raksasa dan langsung dihantamkannya pada tubuh Zabuza membuat beberapa tulang rusuknya patah.

**Syyyuuuttt**

**Duaarrr**

Suara tubuh Zabuza yang melesat dengan cepat dan langsung membentur tanah dengan kerasnya. Setelah beberapa saat asap debu mulai menipis memperlihatkan tubuh Zabuza yang terbaring di tahan dengan tanah yang retak seperti jaring laba-laba di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bos!" seru beberapa bandit.

" Uhuk! K-kau tidak main-main rupanya bocah," Ucap Zabuza dengan perban bagian mulut mengeluarkan darah.

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

Terlihat beberapa bandit yang membantu Zabuza untuk berdiri.

"Kami tak akan membiarkanmu melukai ketua kami lagi!" Seru pria berambut oranye memasang posisi siaga membelakangi Zabuza dan seorang bandit dengan pakaian hitam seperti jubah dan mengenakan topeng bermata bulat putih yang tidak menutupi bagian mulutnya.

"Cukup! Fu! Torune!" Ucap Zabuza sambil dipapah anak buahnya.

"Kalian berdua bukan tandingannya," Ucapnya lagi.

" **Gggrrrrrrrr!"**

**Syyyuuuttt**

Venom langsung meluncur kembali ke hadapan Zabuza dan anak buahnya.

"Gawat! Serang dia!" Ucap Fu melihat Venom kembali melesat.

"Hyaaaa!"

"Kita hajar dia!"

"Lindungi bos!" Seru beberapa bandit berlari sambil membawa senjata masing-masing.

**Syyyuuuttt**

**Syyyuuuttt**

Dan Sulur-sulur Venom langsung memanjang mengarah ke para bandit dan langsung mementalkan.

**Duak**

**Duak**

**Duak**

"Aaarrrgg!"

"Aaarrrgg!"

Dan para bandit langsung terpental begitu sulur tersebut menghantam mereka.

**Syyyuuuttt Greeb**

Tangan kanan Venom langsung melesat dan mencekik leher Zabuza membawanya ke hadapan mulut Venom yang terbuka lebar seolah-olah ingin memakan kepala Zabuza.

"Bebaskan bos kami!"

"Hentikan!"

"Jangan!"

"Aku mohon hentikan!"

" Tidak bos!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan monster!" Terlihat wajah cemas dan panik dari beberapa bandit saat melihat Venom akan memakan Zabuza.

'_Cukup Venom!_' Batin Naruto membuat tangan Venom yang membawa tubuh Zabuza berhenti bergerak di hadapan mulutnya.

"**Cih! Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan dapat makan siang,"** Balas Venom sedikit kesal karna gagal memakan Zabuza.

"Mungkin lain kali," dan tubuh Venom mulai berubah kembali ke bentuk perubahan pertamanya di mana mulut itu mulai tertutup seolah tak pernah ada dan sulur-sulur yang kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya serta tangan yang kembali ke ukuran semula meninggalkan Armor berwarna silver seperti awal kedatangannya.

"**Maafkan aku,**" Ucap Naruto saat telah mendapatkan kontrol sempurna dari tubuhnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Zabuza.

'_T-t-tadi itu ny-nyaris saja_,' Batin Zabuza setengah syok melihat mulut Venom yang sangat lebar sedang terbuka dan memperlihatkan taring-taring dan juga lidah yang sangat panjang beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"T-t-tak apa bocah ... dan aku menyerah," Ucap Zabuza.

"Mulai besok kami akan pinda-"

"**Tidak**," Potong Naruto dengan wujud kembali menjadi normal.

"**Ikutlah bersamaku dan akan kuberikan kalian rumah tempat kalian pulang,**" Ucap Naruto membuat beberapa bandit tersentak.

"Apakah kau serius bocah?" Tanya Zabuza sambil menatap mata Naruto mencari kebohongan atas perkataannya barusan.

"**Aku sangat serius, Zabuza. Bukannya itu yang kalian inginkan?"** seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Zabuza.

"Dari mana kau tahu bocah?" Ucap Zabuza serius.

"**Itu ... **"

.

.

**Flashback**

.

.

" _**Aneh**_," Ucap Venom dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"_**Ini aneh ... aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa jahat apa pun dari mereka**_," Ucapnya membuat Naruto berpikir.

"Apakah kau ... bisa merasakan niat dan hawa jahat?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Huh! Bukan saja hawa jahat ... aku bisa merasakan niat jahat dan membaca pikiran seseorang tanpa orang yang kubaca ingatannya sadari!" Ucapnya membanggakan kemampuannya.

"Hei! Siapa itu!" Ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Kalau begitu buktikan," Bisik Naruto yang hanya bisa didengar Venom

"_**Baiklah,"**_

**Syyyuuuttt**

Tiba-tiba sebuah sulur hitam muncul dari punggung Naruto yang langsung melesat dan menangkap wajah dari bandit di belakang Naruto.

" Hmmpp! Hmmpp!" Suara si bandit tak jelas.

"_**Sekarang siapkan dirimu, aku akan mengirim ingatan yang kudapat padamu,"**_ Ucap Venom saat berhasil mendapatkan ingatan si bandit.

Beberapa saat kemudian

" Jadi kisah klasik Robin hood huh?" Gumam Naruto pelan setelah mendapatkan ingatan dari Venom.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan soal bandit-bandit ini," Sambil melompat dari atas benteng.

**Bruuuggg**

"Suara apa itu!"

"Ada penyusup!"

.

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

"**Dari mata kalian, aku bisa melihat semuanya ... rasa ingin diakui, kesepian, dan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang kalian inginkan,**" Ucap Naruto.

" ... "

" Hahahahaha kau Naif bocah!" Sambil tertawa Zabuza membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Kami bandit yang kerja kami hanya merampok dan menjarah, kami semua sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan kami seperti ini," Lanjutnya.

" Jadi hentikan omo-"

"**Kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasan kalian merampok!**" Potong Naruto.

" ... "

"**Kalian Merampok untuk membantu rakyat miskin dan juga tertindas di kerajaan kan!**" Tubuh Zabuza tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Da-da-dari mana kau-"

"**Tak penting bagaimana aku mengetahuinya ... kau pikir dengan kau dan anak buahmu saja cukup untuk merubah keadaan mereka? Kau pikir kerajaan akan diam saja atas semua tindak tandukmu? Suatu saat pasti kalian akan ditangkap juga oleh kerajaan atau yang paling buruk dibunuh oleh mereka," **Muka Zabuza langsung mengeras mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa bocah! Kau dan bangsawan lainnya sama saja! Kalian hanya mementingkan diri sendiri! Kalian hanya bisa memanfaatkan kami rakyat biasa untuk kepentingan kalian! Kalian hanya makhluk hina yang ego-"

"**Aku tahu itu Zabuza!**" Potong Naruto.

" **Karna itulah aku di sini untuk merubah itu semua, ikutlah bersamaku dan akan kubuktikan padamu" **Lanjut Naruto.

"**Tidak semua bangsawan seperti pandanganmu. Masih banyak yang peduli pada nasib rakyat-rakyat kecil. Aku akan tunjukan padamu bahwa aku beserta klanku tidaklah sama dan akanku ubah nasib kalian beserta rakyat yang kalian bela menjadi lebih baik." **Ucap Naruto menarik perhatian seluruh bandit terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya bocah," Ucap Zabuza sambil perlahan berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"**Aku tidak bisa melakukannya,"**

"Keh! Sudah kudug-"

"**Tapi dengan bantuan keluargaku, teman-temanku, klanku, dan juga kalian ... Maka pasti aku akan berhasil! Aku pasti bisa menolong rakyat kecil! Aku pasti bisa merubah nasib kalian! Maka dari itu ... Ikutlah bersamaku dan kita raih impian yang kita inginkan serta kupastikan kebahagiaan kalian di tempat yang bisa kalian sebut RUMAH!"** Sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Zabuza.

**Sriiingggg**

**Sriiingggg**

**Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba Zabuza beserta seluruh bandit mengangkat pedangnya dan membuat Venom mulai membungkus Armor Naruto kembali. Tapi sebelum seluruh Armor itu berubah...

"Kau tawarkan kami Rumah dan kebahagiaan ... Maka akan kami tawarkan kau pedang beserta nyawa kami padamu!" Seru Zabuza sambil mulai bersujud ala kesatria di hadapan Naruto diikuti oleh seluruh bandit anak buahnya.

" ... " Naruto terdiam tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Zabuza dan bawahannya.

'_**Hehehe menarik,'**_

"Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan boc- ah tidak! Tetapi Naruto-sama," Ucap Zabuza seraya mulai bangkit diikuti para bandit.

"**Kita akan pergi dari sini menuju klan Uzumaki dan bawa semua barang berharga yang ada di sini, aku akan mulai merombak besar-besaran klank- bukan tapi klan kita semua!**" Ucap Naruto mulai melangkah menuju gerbang dan diikuti oleh Zabuza.

"Kalian dengar titah junjungan kita!"

"Yaaaa!"

"Hidup Naruto-sama!"

"Diberkatilah kau!"

Teriak para bandit mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka dan jarahan mereka semua.

"Fu! Kirim pesan pada seluruh Assasin kita yang sedang bertugas, suruh mereka untuk kembali,"

"Kita semua akan pulang," Ucap Naruto di depan gerbang benteng besar itu.

.

.

.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah gurun pasir yang gersang. terlihat Naruto dan rombongan bandit yang membawa beberapa kereta kuda penuh akan koin emas sedang berjalan melalui jalur itu menuju wilayah klan Uzumaki. Sudah dua hari mereka melakukan perjalanan dari benteng itu. Naruto mulai mengenal latar belakang beberapa bandit dan juga pasukan Assasin yang dibentuk Zabuza. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah rakyat yang tertindas lalu dikumpulkan oleh Zabuza. Zabuza sendiri adalah mantan prajurit istana yang membelot gara-gara jengah melihat kelakuan anggota para bangsawan yang selalu semena-mena pada rakyat kecil dan memutuskan membuat kelompok bandit yang membela kaum kecil.

"Naruto-sama, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Zabuza yang sedang mengikuti Naruto dari belakangnya.

" Ya silakan Zabuza," Sambil melambatkan langkah kakinya sejajar dengan Zabuza.

"Sihir apa yang Anda gunakan saat melawan saya?" Sambil mengingat-ingat perubahan wujud yang mengerikan dari Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri saat mengingat mulut penuh gigi runcing yang terbuka sangat lebar di hadapannya.

" Itu bukanlah sihir," Ucap Naruto sukses membuat Zabuza tambah penasaran.

'_Kekuatan sehebat itu bukan sihir? Lantas apa?_' Batin Zabuza.

" Itu adalah kekuatan dari Sains dan juga dari partnerku," Lanjut Naruto seolah menjawab pertanyaan batin Zabuza.

"Maksud And-" Perkataan Zabuza terpotong saat tiba-tiba melihat tangan Kanan Naruto memanjang dan membentuk sebuah kepala berwarna hitam.

"**Hai, ingat padaku,"** Ucap kepala itu tepat di hadapan Zabuza lengkap dengan mata merah besar dan juga mulut lebar yang penuh gigi.

**Degggg**

Tubuh Zabuza tersentak melihat kepala sosok yang hampir memakannya.

'_H-h-hawa membunuh yang mengerikan!' _Batin Zabuza merasakan aura yang di pancarkan kepala hitam itu dan tidak hanya Zabuza yang merasakannya, beberapa bandit yang melihat juga dapat merasakan aura yang menebarkan nuansa horor tersebut.

"Cukup Venom," Ucap Naruto agak tinggi dan sukses membuat Venom menarik auranya kembali.

"**Ah kau tak asyik, kid,"**

"Mak-makhluk a-a-apa itu," Ucap pelan seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung yang berjalan di belakang Zabuza dan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto.

" Dia adalah Venom, sebuah lumpur hidup yang disebut symbiote, dia hidup dengan menempel di tubuh makhluk hidup lain," Jelas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan si gadis yang baru melihat makhluk hitam tersebut.

" Apakah seperti parasit?" Tanya si gadis sekali lagi.

"Haku! Bersikaplah sopan!" Bentak Zabuza pada si gadis yang bernama Haku. Haku sendiri adalah seorang anak gelandangan yang di pungut oleh Zabuza dan dilatih seni Assasin olehnya menjadikan Haku Assasin yang sangat hebat.

"Ma-maaf Zabuza-sama, Naruto-sama," Ucap Haku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Zabuza, dan Haku .. jawabanmu tak sepenuhnya benar. Venom lebih seperti simbiosis yang Mutualistik (Saling menguntungkan) dia memberi inangnya kekuatan, kecepatan, dan juga beberapa kemampuan yang lain. Dan aku sebagai inangnya memberi dia tempat tinggal dan juga makanan untuknya bertahan hidup," Ucap Naruto.

"Lalu apa maksudn-," ucapan Zabuza terpotong saat Naruto memberitahukan mereka sudah sampai gerbang Klan.

"Ah sepertinya gerbang klan Uzumaki sudah di depan kita," Dan terlihat di hadapan rombongan Naruto sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu yang bertuliskan うずまき一族 (Klan Uzumaki ).

'_Mungkin lain kali aku tanyakan soal Sains,'_

.

.

.

Terlihat di depan gerbang Klan Uzumaki ada dua orang yang sedang bersantai ria.

" Aah membosankan," Ucap orang pertama dengan suara yang terdengar malas.

"Kau benar kawan," Ucap orang kedua tak kalah malas.

"Andai saja ada sesuatu hal menyenangkan yang bisa kita lakukan," Balasnya lagi.

"Kau be-" ucapan orang kedua terhenti saat tak sengaja melihat keluar gerbang matanya menangkap rombongan yang berpakaian bandit lengkap dengan senjatanya.

"Gawat para bandit menyerang kita!"

"Kau beritahu Arashi-sama! Dan aku akan membunyikan lonceng!" Perintah orang pertama.

.

.

Sementara itu Di sebuah ruangan keluarga terlihat dua sosok dewasa dan seorang anak kecil tengah berkumpul.

"Kapan kau pulang Sochi," Gumam Mito dan terdengar oleh suaminya.

"Sabarlah sayang, putra kita bahkan baru seminggu pergi," Ucap Arashi sambil menyesap teh yang ada di hadapannya. Perkataan Arashi sukses membuat Mito memicingkan matanya.

" Diam kau! Gara-gara kau putraku pergi! Dasar kepala keluarga tidak berguna,"

**Jleb Uhuk**

Perkataan bernada sinis dari Mito sukses membuat Arashi tersedak oleh tehnya.

" K-kau kejam sekali," Ucapnya sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

" Itu kenyataan. Kau hanya bisa membuat saja tapi tidak becus mengurusnya, setelah ini aku ingin mencari suami baru," Ucap Mito sambil membelakangi Arashi.

"S-s-sayang kau hanya bercandakah," Sambil berusaha merayu Mito.

"A-a-apakah kau tega pada suamimu yang tampan in-"

**TENG TENG TENG TENG**

Suara lonceng yang dipukul kencang memotong ucapan Arashi.

"Ada apa ini Arashi-kun?" Tanya Mito cemas.

"Aku tak tahu sayang,"

**Dor dor dor**

"Arashi-sama! Ini gawat!" Teriak seseorang yang menggedor pintu dengan keras.

**Clek**

"Ada apa Seno?" Ucap Arashi setelah mengetahui pelaku penggedoran pintunya.

"Haah haah ini haaah gawat! haah,"

"Tenangkan dulu nafasmu Seno dan bicaralah secara perlahan-lahan," Setelah beberapa saat mengambil nafas pemuda yang di sebut Seno mulai terlihat tenang.

"haaahh Ini gawat Arashi-sama gerombolan bandit sedang menuju kampung kita! "Mengagetkan Arashi dan Mito.

"Apa!? Suruh semua pria berkumpul di gerbang! Kita pertahankan kampung kita!" seru Arashi.

"Anata, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto," Ucapnya cemas dengan keadaan Putranya.

"Aku tak tahu Tsuma. Kau tunggulah bersama Karin, aku akan pergi melihat keadaan di depan gerbang," Perintah Arashi.

"Tidak! Aku ikut denganmu," Bantahnya.

"Tidak Tsuma, kau berlindunglah jaga anak kita!"

"Aku juga bisa bertarung! Aku akan ikut mempertahankan kampung kita ini!" Ucapnya dengan lantang

"Haah baiklah ... tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," Akhirnya Arashi menyerah menghadapi istrinya yang keras kepala.

Dan terlihat di depan gerbang banyak penduduk yang membawa berbagai perkakas dan juga senjata berkumpul di depan gerbang yang di pimpin oleh Arashi dan Istrinya.

"Mau apa kalian ke kampung kami!" Ucap Arashi di depan rombongan para bandit.

"Wah sambutan yang sangat menakutkan," Ucap seseorang dari balik tubuh para bandit dan mendapatkan perhatian dari anggota klan Uzumaki yang berada di gerbang.

" Tadaima, Kaa-sama, Tou-sama," Ucap Naruto yang keluar dari belakang tubuh para bandit.

"Okaerinasai Sochi," Terlihat mata Mito mulai berkaca melihat Anaknya ada di gerombolan para bandit.

**Greeb**

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Nak," Sambil berlari dan langsung memeluk putranya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kaa-sama?" Tanya Naruto membalas pelukan Ibunya.

"Ibu baik Sochi, sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu?" tanya Mito sambil mengusap wajah Putranya dan tersenyum haru melihat putranya kembali.

"Seperti yang Kaa-sama lihat,"

"Ekhem!" Suara deheman Arashi menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Kau mengganggu saja," Gerutu Mito.

"Haah ..." hela Arashi melihat kelakuannya istrinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Nak?" Ucap ambigu Arashi.

"Maksud Tou-sama?" Dan tatapan Arashi tertuju pada para bandit yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya.

"Oh, mereka yang Tou-sama maksud," Melihat arah tatapan Ayahnya.

"Ya, bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya Arashi sekali lagi.

"Eto .. akan saya jelaskan di ruanganmu, Tou-sama," Dengan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal Naruto membalas ucapan Ayahnya.

"Baiklah ikuti Tou-san," Ajak Arashi.

"Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto membuat Arashi berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

"Bisakah suruh seseorang untuk memandu mereka," Pinta Naruto.

"Hmmm baiklah, Seno ajak tuan-tuan ini berkeliling kampung kita dan jamu mereka," Ucap Arashi memberi perintah pada penjaga gerbang.

"B-b-baik Arashi-sama," Jawab Seno dengan tubuh bergetar melihat para bandit mulai melangkah padanya.

" Zabuza tolong ikut denganku," Ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan melangkah bersama Ayah dan diikuti oleh Zabuza.

.

.

.

**Skip time**

.

.

.

" Jadi seperti itu," Ucap Arashi duduk di meja kerjanya setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Naruto dan Zabuza.

"Aku bangga padamu Nak, di usia yang sangat muda kau sudah belajar diplomasi tanpa seorang mentor," Ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Dan aku penasaran soal Sains dan juga dengan partnermu itu, bisakah aku melihatnya?" Tanya Arashi sangat penasaran akan sosok Venom

"Baik Tou-sama ... Venom keluarlah," Ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba dari tangan Naruto keluar kepala hitam bermata merah.

"**Kau mengganggu istirahatku Kid**," Ucap Venom. Terlihat Arashi menyipitkan matanya melihat makhluk aneh keluar dari tangan Naruto.

'_Jadi ini wujud Symbiote bernama Venom itu_,' Batin Ayah Naruto sambil melihat Venom.

" **Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, geli rasanya,**" Ucap Venom menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diamati Arashi.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Venom-san," Ucap Arashi tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Lalu soal Sains?" tanya Arashi.

"Haaahh... Sains adalah suatu cara untuk mempelajari berbagai aspek-aspek tertentu dari alam secara terorganisir, sistematik & melalui berbagai metode saintifik yang terbakukan," dan penjelasan Naruto di hadiahi oleh tatapan bingung dari Arashi ataupun Zabuza yang kini berdiri dibelakanya.

'_Barusan dia bilang apa?'_ batin Zabuza karna otaknya tak sampai mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

'_ini akan jadi hari yang panjang,' _batin Naruto karna dia tahu Sains adalah hal yang baru bagi dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kelas Sains dadakan kini akhirnya Arashi maupun Zabuza lumayan paham akan penjelasan dari Naruto. Mereka tidak tahu ada pengetahuan seperti itu di dunia ini dan mereka juga membayangkan betapa sangat penting dan kuatnya pengetahuan Sains itu. Contohnya saja Naruto mampu menciptakan armor besi yang dapat terbang dan melancarkan sinar laser tanpa mengeluarkan mana sedikit pun. Mereka membayangkan bagaimana akan berkembangnya teknologi dan juga pengetahuan mereka dimasa depan di bawah bimbingan Naruto.

"Soal rencanamu itu Anakku, kapan kau akan memulainya?" Tanya Arashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saya ingin memulainya hari ini juga Tou-sama," Ucap Naruto tegas.

"Dan satu lagi... Bisakah Tou-sama mengumpulkan Anggota klan di halaman depan kastel besok?" Ucap Naruto meminta pada Arashi.

"Baiklah akan Tou-san kumpulkan seluruh anggota klan kita besok," Ucap Arashi menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

"Dan Zabuza," Panggil Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-sama!" Jawab Zabuza dengan lantang menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Malam ini apakah tidak apa kalian semua membangun tenda untuk bermalam sementara waktu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Anda suruh kami tidur di bawah guyuran hujan pun akan kami laksanakan Tuanku!" Ucapnya memperlihatkan kesetiaannya pada Naruto, dan Membuat Arashi dan Naruto sweetdrop mendengarnya.

" Tidak kau berlebihan. Kalau begitu buatlah tenda untukmu dan pasukanmu sekarang di bagian selatan kastil ini,"

"Baiklah Naruto-sama! Kalau begitu saya permisi Arashi-sama, Naruto-sama," pamit Zabuza sambil mulai keluar dari ruangan itu.

" ... "

" ... "

"Kau punya bawahan yang sangat setia Putraku," Ucap Arashi memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Begitulah Tou-sama ..." Balas Naruto

"Tou-sama, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu Putraku, tanyakanlah tak perlu sungkan,"

"Apakah kita memiliki beberapa buku sihir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Buku sihir ya ... Kalau boleh aku tahu untuk apa kau menanyakan soal itu? Apakah kau mau belajar sihir?" Tanya Arashi.

"Bukan Tou-sama ... tapi lihatlah esok," Membuat Arashi penasaran oleh kata-kata putranya.

"Baiklah, kalau buku sihir kita memiliki banyak buku sihir dari yang umum sampai sihir khusus klan kita," Jawab Arashi

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja mari ikuti aku," Seraya beranjak dari duduknya Arashi mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakannya.

.

.

.

.

**Skip time**

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di halaman klan Uzumaki sudah berkumpul banyak orang dari klan Uzumaki maupun pasukan bandit Zabuza. Dari yang muda sampai yang tua, laki-laki dan perempuan berkumpul memenuhi halaman kastel itu.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Terdengar beberapa langkah manusia dari dalam kastel dan terlihatlah sekarang enam orang berdiri di atas balkon yang luas di kastel Uzumaki tersebut.

"Wahai saudaraku sesama Uzumaki, hari ini aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Yang pertama keluarga kita bertambah, sambutlah dengan hangat Zabuza dan pasukannya!" Ucap Arashi memperkenalkan Zabuza beserta kelompoknya.

" Apa ini?"

"Apakah Arashi-sama bergurau?"

"Kenapa beliau mengizinkan para bandit ini tinggal bersama kita?"

"membuat malu saja,"

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa anggota klan Uzumaki saat mendengar pimpinan mereka memperkenalkan Zabuza dan kawanannya, membuat beberapa bandit mengeraskan wajahnya menahan rasa kesal mereka.

"Dengarkan penje-"

"Cukup Tou-sama ... dari sini saya ambil alih," Potong Naruto sambil melangkah ke depan balkon.

"Kalian ... menjijikkan," Ucap Naruto membuat anggota klan Uzumaki tersindir dan mulai marah.

"K-k-kau!"

"Jangan seenaknya karna kau anak pemimpin klan!" Seru marah beberapa pemuda klan Uzumaki.

"Bukannya itu benar?" Ucap Naruto semakin membuat wajah para Uzumaki semakin memerah marah.

"Kalian menganggap bahwa diri kalian lebih tinggi kastanya dari para bandit di sini,"

"Tentu saja begitu! Mereka lebih rendah dari pada kami!" Ucap seorang orang tua sukses membuat para bandit murka mendengarnya.

"Dan itulah alasan aku memanggil kalian menjijikkan," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek seakan mengguyurkan minyak ke kobaran api yang menyala.

"Apa maksudmu bocah!" Teriak sang kakek.

"Apakah kalian tahu, hasil mereka menjarah dan merampok dipakai apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk berfoya-foya dan menyewa wanita di rumah bordil! Untuk apa lagi!"

**Sriiingggg**

**Sriiingggg**

**Sriiingggg**

**Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba empat sosok sudah mengelilingi pemuda yang menjawab barusan dengan senjata masing-masing yang sudah siap menebas kepala si pemuda.

"Tarik ucapanmu kembali..." Desis Zabuza begitu dingin ditelinga si pemuda.

" Cukup... Zabuza, Haku, Fu, Torune!" Perintah Naruto.

"Dan kau! Dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik! Jangan pernah sesekali kau menilai buku dari sampulnya saja,"

"Mereka para bandit lebih terhormat dari pada kalian semua yang ada di sini! Di saat kalian tidak berdaya melawan nasib yang mempermalukan klan kita ... Mereka para bandit menolak untuk diam saja seperti yang kalian lakukan. Mereka merampok, menjarah, dan mencuri agar mereka bisa membantu rakyat kerajaan ini yang tertindas!"

"Mereka tahu risiko dari tindakan mereka, tapi mereka tetap pergi tanpa memedulikan nasib nyawa mereka sendiri!"

"Dan aku bertanya pada kalian semua anggota klan Uzumaki ... Apakah kalian masih merasa lebih terhormat dari para bandit yang ada di sini!" Terdiam dan menunduk. Itulah yang hanya bisa dilakukan anggota klan Uzumaki setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Mereka merasa malu pada diri mereka sendiri, mereka seakan lebih superior dari pada para bandit hanya karna mereka adalah anggota Klan bangsawan Uzumaki. Dan ucapan Naruto barusan seakan menampar mereka semua bahwa kehormatan didapat dari sebuah tindakan, bukan dari darah yang mengalir di nadi mereka.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja! Gara-gara mereka para pedagang tak ada yang berani datang kemari!"

"Gara-gara mereka Istriku mati karna pedagang yang menjual ramuan penawar tak datang kemari!"

**Srriiiinnnggggg**

"Kau boleh memenggal kepalaku jika itu mampu menghapuskan hasratmu," ucap Zabuza menyerahkan sebuah pedang long sword ke arah pria yang barusan berbicara.

**Grep**

"A-akan kubalaskan dendamku," ucap pria itu mengambil pedang yang disodorkan padanya dan mulai bersiap menebas leher Zabuza

"Hentikan itu!" teriak Arashi sambil melepas hawa intimidasi yang lumayan kuat dan berhasil menghentikan pria itu.

"Ini bukanlah salah Zabuza ataupun para bandit, ini adalah salahku sebagai pemimpin yang tak becus mengurus klannya, kalian boleh menghinaku, kalian boleh mengeksekusiku, kalian boleh membunuhku,"

Tiba-tiba Arashi menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah warganya maupun para bandit.

"tapi aku mohon untuk saat ini... Bantu putraku.. Bantu untuk Mengembalikan kehormatan klan kita! Aku mohon pada kalian, kembalikan harga diri yang telah kerajaan ambil dari kita!"

Beberapa anggota klan menundukkan kepalanya tak tega melihat pemimpin mereka sampai berbuat seperti itu.

"Klan Uzumaki, sekali lagi aku bertanya. Andai saja ada kesempatan untuk merubah keadaan klan ini, apakah kalian mau mengambil kesempatan itu?" Tanya Naruto membuat Kepala yang tadinya menunduk mulai mendongak ke atas melihat ke arah Naruto.

"T-tentu saja!"

"Ka-ka-kami mau!"

"Akan kami lakukan!" Ucap semua anggota Uzumaki.

"Bahkan bila itu mengorbankan nyawa kalian?"

"Ya!"

Ucap mantap semua anggota Uzumaki.

"Baiklah ... Aku Uzumaki Naruto Putra dari Uzumaki Arashi dan Uzumaki Mito, umumkan mulai hari ini! Klan kita, klan Uzumaki! Akan kembali pada masa kejayaannya! Kita akan mengembalikan kehormatan yang telah di injak-injak oleh bangsawan lain! Kita akan mengambil kembali kebanggaan klan kita yang mereka curi! Hari ini akan dicatat dalam sejarah bahwa kita, Klan Uzumaki! Sekali lagi akan menunjukkan taringnya di hadapan seluhur dunia! Menunjukkan kehebatan kita di mata para bangsawan yang telah merendahkan kita! Mengguncangkan dunia dengan teriakan kita! Bahwa kitalah predator yang sesungguhnya!" pidato Naruto membuat semangat juang yang tinggi dihati semua orang yang berada di situ.

"Dengan bantuan kalian semua, klan kita akan kembali menjadi klan yang ditakuti oleh musuh kita, klan kita akan menjadi klan yang disegani oleh rekan kita! JAYALAH KLAN UZUMAKI!"

"JAYALAH KLAN UZUMAKI!"

"JAYALAH KLAN UZUMAKI!"

Teriak semua orang dengan semangat yang membara.

"Ano, Zabuza-san maafkan aku atas perkataanku tadi," Ucap Pemuda tadi sambil membungkukkan badannya terhadap Zabuza.

"Hn, tak apa. Maafkan kami juga soal Istrimu," Nasehat Zabuza.

"Hai! Terima kasih Zabuza-san, dan aku rasa Istriku akan bahagia jika aku menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang mengangkat derajat klan ini,"

" Sebagai awal rencana kebangkitan kita... Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa meja di hadapan kalian. Pilihlah profesi yang menurut kalian cocok dengan kalian," Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah mundur.

"Kau membuat kami sangat bangga Nak," Ucap Arashi sambil mulai melangkah ke depan.

"Semuanya tolong dengarkan aku!" Ucap Arashi sukses menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Mulai hari ini, Aku mengangkat putraku Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Heir selanjutnya dari klan Uzumaki!" Teriak Arashi.

"Ya! Hidup Arashi-sama! Hidup Naruto-sama!" teriak para Klan Uzumaki dan pada bandit.

" Selamat Sochi" Ucap Mito.

Terlihat kini ada lima antrean dihadap lima meja. Jika diperhatikan anggota sekarang klan Uzumaki yang masih produktif mencapai empat ratus jiwa tidak termasuk para lansia dan anak-anak.

"Ternyata banyak juga," Ucap Naruto melihat antrean yang masih mendaftar.

"Ram tolong antarkan semua data ini jika mereka semua telah mengisinya," Ucap Naruto kepada seorang maid cantik berambut merah muda pendek dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Hai, tuan muda!" ucap Ram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Halo,, untuk penjelasan singkat soal Venom disini saya ambil kelemahan Venom original yaitu Api dan juga suara dengan frekuensi yang tinggi.**

**Untuk alurnya, mungkin gak akan banyak berubah ya itu permintaan Viktory sendiri.**

**Dan mungkin yang pernah baca bakalan nemuin sedikit perbedaan disana sini**

**Untuk EYD hanya sedikit yang saya perbaiki karna ya saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar.**

**Oke sekian pemberitahuan dari saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baaayyyyy 👋**


End file.
